a whole new world
by mr234scott
Summary: He was bullied, made fun of, and taunted. But now he has taken enough, 15 year old Scott has taken his own life because of the bullying. When he wakes up, he will discover a whole new world. Rated T for language, blood, and sexual content.
1. the breaking point

**Hello, this is my first MLP fanfic. This is just an idea that popped into mind after waking up, I hope everyone enjoys this story.**

It all happened on a Friday night after being dumped on a date with a girl he really loved. She told he that she didn't want to date a person who liked My Little Pony. Scott was not a brony, he watched My Little Pony from time to time and liked it. But he didn't have MLP poster, MLP wallpaper for his computer, and he didn't have the dolls. He only watched the show and had a favorite character. Students at his school thought he was a brony, they didn't know how ever how easy it was to break Scott. In his spare time, Scott, made music. He played a guitar, he was a very good guitarist to, he had been contacted buy producers so he could be a star. Scott, however, had recently taken one of these offers. He was set to get on a flight on Saturday the 21st 2013 at 6:00 at night. He had a date with his girlfriend on Friday the 20th 2013, she dumped him and he knew that he didn't belong in this world.

Scott: What do you mean we are done?

Ashley: I mean, we are done, I can't be dating someone who watches a little kid show.

She then leaves the restaurant.

Scott: God damn it, I am fuckin done with this shit.

He then leaves, gets in his car and drives home. His parents were not home, he drove onto the lawn. He got out and didn't bother unlocking the door, he kicked it down and walked to the garage. He grabbed a ladder and some rope, and climbed to the top of his 2 story house. He tied one end of the rope around the chimney and made a noose with the other end. The rope was only 5 feet long, he then walked to the edge of the roof and pulled his phone out, he then calls 911.

Operator: 911, whats your emergency?

Scott: Hello, I need you to send a few officers and an ambulance to 2021 Hawaii avenue.

Operator: Alright, they are one there way. What is going on?

Scott: Someone is about to kill them self.

He then jumped of the roof, the rope snapped his neck killing him instantly. He then opened his eyes and he was in a white room.

Scott: What the fuck?

A voice: Hello there Scott.

He turns around to see a white man with a white beard. He puts a hand on Scott's shoulder.

Scott: A-Are, Are you god?

God: Why yes my son.

Scott: Where am I?

God: You are currently in purgatory, we have some things we need to talk about.

Scott: Why am I here?

God: Well, you committed suicide, you can't go to heaven or hell. You must spin this wheel and go to the place it lands on.

Scott: What wheel?

All of a sudden a wheel with tones of names appear.

God: Now spin it.

Scott then does as told, it spun and spun and spun until it stopped.

Scott: So, now I have to go to equestria?

God: Yes, good luck.

The floor then opened from under him and he fell, the intense speed caused him to pass out.

**- Sweet apple acres -**

It was apple buckin season and Applejack was busy. The day had come to a near end and Applejack was tired.

Applejack: Well, guess its quitin time for today, now to go an-

CRASH

All of a sudden something crashed in to the barn. Applejack ran to as fast as her hooves could carry her, she opened the door to see a white colt with dark blue hair and a guitar on his left flank.

Applejack: What the hell.

Scott then woke up and looked up to see an orange mare with blond hair, and 3 apples on her left flank.

Applejack: Are you alright there.

Scott: Yea, where am I.

Applejack: Well, the one and only sweet apple acres.

Scott: What is your name?

Applejack: My name is Applejack.

She then starts shaking his hove like she did to twilight when they first met.

Applejack: What is your name.

Scott thinks to himself: _Shit, I need a name, Scott doesn't sound like a name for a colt._

Scott: Um, Cordscratch.

Applejack: Ok, so Cordscratch, what is your talent?

Scott: I play guitar.

Applejack: That's cool, I will have to introduce you to my friends. But lets get you cleaned up first.

**Alright, that was chapter one. What do you think of it, let me know in the reviews. If you want any changes let me know and I will try to do what you want to. See you later.**


	2. new friends

**Hello, just to let you guys know I may stop doing these in the intro but at the end of each chapter I will say by and let you know what is going on. Here we go.**

After Scott got cleaned up, Applejack lead him to town.

Applejack: So, were ya from?

Scott: I am from Manehattan.

Applejack: Wow, yer a city boy, whats it like in the city?

Scott: Its ok, I guess. About everypony is rude, no "sorry's" or "excuse me's." People bump into you and to many pony's.

Applejack: Wow, that's very different then here.

They finally got to town and they first ran into Pinkie pie of all pony's.

Pinkie pie: Who is your friend Applejack, is he new here.

Applejack: Yes, his name is Cordscratch.

Scott: Hi I am-

Pinkie pie: Hi-I'm-Pinkie-pie-your-new-here-aren't-you-well-fo r-new-pony's-in-town-I-like-to-throw-parties-and.

Scott: Actually, there is no need for a party, I am only one pony and-

Pinkie pie starts to tear up.

Scott: I-I mean, I would be very happy if you threw a party for me.

Pinkie pie: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, SEE YOU THEN.

She then runs off.

Scott: I take it she likes parties?

Applejack: In a nutshell, yes.

Scott: So who are we going to meet?

Applejack: Well, there is Twilight, Fluttershy, Rainbow dash, and Rarity. Who first?

Scott: Lets meet, Rarity.

Applejack: Alright, her house is over their.

They walk to the house and knock on the door.

Rarity: Who is it?

Applejack: Its Applejack.

Rarity: I am very busy, come on in.

They open the door to see Rarity making a dress.

Rarity: Hello Appleja- Um, who is this?

Scott: Hello, I am cordscratch, you must be Rarity?

Rarity: Um, yes, I-I'm sorry. Its just those eyes, there so adorable.

Scott: Why thank you.

Applejack: We are going around and meeting our friends.

Rarity: Well hope you have fun.

As the day went on they meet Fluttershy, and Rainbow dash.

Applejack: And finally this is were Twilight lives.

Applejack knocks on the door, Twilight opens it.

Twilight: Hey Applejack, who is your friend?

Applejack: This is Cordscratch.

Twilight: Hello, I am Twilight Sparkle, nice to meet you.

Scott: Nice to meet you to.

Twilight: Were did you come from.

Scott: That is why I talked to you last, I need you 2 and your other 4 friends to meet me with princess celestia.

Twilight: If you insist.

They all meet at the castle. They go inside and the princess greets them.

Princess celestia: Hello Twilight, how ar- who is your new friend.

Scott: Hello, my name is, is not Cordscratch.

Applejack: What do you mean,you lied to me?

Scott: Yes, I did. I am not from this world.

Princess celestia: What do you mean not from this world?

Scott then explained what happened, how he got their, what his cutie mark means, why he killed himself, and why he lied. After the story everypony in the room was saddened.

Princess celestia: So your name is Scott, your killed yourself because your were bullied, and you are a pro guitar player?

Scott: Yes.

Princess celestia: I am so sorry for what had happened to you in your past life.

She then hugs Scott, they separate.

Princess celestia: Were will you stay?

Scott: I will figure that out when that time comes.

Princess celestia: Ok, but if you ever need a place to stay, there is always a room available.

Scott: Thank you.

Pinkie pie: So now we can go to the party.

They go to the party, at the party there were mare's and colts from all around. The dj was Vinyl Scratch, she had been a Dj for some time now. But there was one thing she liked in a colt, a colt who can play a guitar. Vinyl was Scott's favorite pony, she didn'y know however she admired a guitar player. Applejack walks over to Scott.

Applejack: Hey, I see you eyeball'n Vinyl, you like here.

Scott was mezmorized by vinyl's pretty face.

Applejack bumped Scott and he almost dropped his drink.

Scott: Oh shit.

Applejack:- giggles - If you want to get with vinyl, you have to get on stage and play a guitar.

Scott: Do you have bits I can borrow?

Applejack: Yes, here.

She gave him 1000 bits. He ran to the music store, buys a cool guitar and ran back. He gave Applejack the remaining bits.

Applejack: Wow, you gave the rest back, and you had some to spare. No pony has done that for me.

Scott gets on stage, Vinyl sees this and stops playing. This directs everypony's attention to Scott. He then played an amazing solo.**(A.N. Go to youtube and search for a song called eruption by van halen)**

When he finished the crowd cheered, he was about to get off stage until.

MORE MORE MORE MORE

He knew he had to play one more song, but what song?

**Alright, that was chapter 2. Hope everyone is enjoying this story. See you later.**


	3. a new love

**Hello, welcome back to " a new world." So far Scott played a guitar solo, we also learned that vinyl scratch admires colt's who can play a guitar. What will happen? **

The crowd was cheering him on to sing another song. He had no choice but to play one more song, he looked to vinyl who was looking at him, she then nods. He then begins to play.

**(A.N. I do not own this song, Van Halen Hot for teacher, I know I love Van Halen)**

Oh, wow, man, I said  
Wait a second, man  
What do you think the teacher's gonna look like this year?  
Fuck man!

Uh!  
Oh yeah!

T-T-teacher stop that screamin'  
Teacher don't you see?  
Don't wanna be no uptown fool  
Maybe I should go to hell  
But I am doing well  
Teacher needs to see me after school

I think of all the education that I've missed  
But then my homework was never quite like this!

Ow! Got it bad,  
Got it bad,  
Got it bad,  
I'm hot for teacher!  
I've got it bad, so bad  
I'm hot for teacher!

Hey, I heard you missed us  
We're back! (Hey!)  
I brought my pencil  
Give me something to write on, man!  
Whoa

Uh!

Ooo-oo-ooo

I heard about your lessons  
but lessons are so cold  
I didn't know about this school  
Little girl from Cherry Lawn  
How can you be so bold?  
How did you know that golden rule?

I think of all the education that I've missed  
But then my homework was never quite like this!

Whoa! Got it bad,  
Got it bad,  
Got it bad,  
I'm hot for teacher!  
I've got it bad, so bad  
I'm hot for teacher!

Whoa!  
(Guitar Solo)

Oh man, I think the clock is slow  
(What are you doin' this weekend?) I don't feel tardy  
Class dismissed!  
Ooh-yeah!

I've got it bad,  
Got it bad,  
Got it bad,  
I'm hot for teacher!

I've got it bad,  
Got it bad,  
Got it bad,  
I'm hot for teacher!

Whoa!  
Oh! Ooh, yes I'm hot  
Wow!

Whoa!  
Oh! Ooh, yes I'm hot  
Wow!

Oh my God!  
Woo!

The crowd went wild, they were cheering clapping, then he looked and vinyl scratch and she signaled him to come to her. He walked to her, she then whispered in his ear.

Vinyl: Follow me.

They then go to the back room, Vinyl closes the door.

Scott: What is it?

Vinyl: That was good, what is your name?

Scott: My name is Scott.

Vinyl: Scott, you aren't from here are you?

Scott: No, here is what happened.

He then tells her the whole story of his journey, his death, why he killed himself. After that the tough and strong Vinyl that everyone knew was now near tears. She walks to the mirror, takes her glasses off making sure Scott could not see her eyes and wiped her eyes. She put her glasses back on and walked to Scott.

Vinyl: I am so sorry for the hell you have be through.

Scott: I also have nowhere to stay.

Vinyl: Would you like to stay with me?

Scott: That would be nice.

They then get up and leave, after a 10 minute walk they arrive at her house.

Vinyl: Now be quiet, Octavia is asleep.

They then sneak upstairs and into Vinyls room.

Vinyl: Damn it, I have no were you can sleep.

Scott: Well. - he then looks at her bed -

Vinyl: Alright, but no funny business.

They both get in the bed apart not facing each other. Then it happened.

CLAP

Thunder was herd, and it was loud. Vinyl however is scared of thunder. She squealed out of fear and reached for Scott and wrapped herself around him. This woke Scott up.

Scott: Hey, are you ok?

Vinyl: No, can you cuddle with me?

Scott: Ya, if you want.

He then wrapped his arms around her. He looked into her eyes and realized she had no glasses.

Vinyl: Oh, sorry.

She then reached for her glasses and put them on.

Scott: Why did you do that?

Vinyl: My eyes are ugly.

Scott: No they aren't, their beautiful.

He then toke them off her and put them on her night stand.

Scott: What makes them ugly?

Vinyl: Having an eye color of red is not common among pony's.

Scott: Well they look amazing on you.

Vinyl: No one has ever said that to me.

Scott: Are we thinking the same thing about each other right now?

Vinyl: Well, lets say what we think of each other at the same time.

Scott: Ok, 1

Vinyl: 2

Scott and Vinyl: 3, I love you.

Scott: You do t-

He was interrupted by Vinyl pressing her lips against his. He returned the kiss, they made out for about 5 minutes before separating.

Vinyl: Yes, I love you to.

They then fell asleep in each others arms.

**Alright, that was chapter 3. So they are in love with each other now, and Vinyl is scared of lighting. What will the others think of this, find out in the next chapter. See you tomorrow.**


	4. a shocking discovery

**- the next morning -**

Scott was the first to wake up, he looked and saw Vinyl with her arms still around him. He smiled then yawned, this woke Vinyl up.

Vinyl: - yawns - Good morning Scott.

Scott: Good morning to you to Vinyl.

The kiss, then Vinyl gets up and leads Scott downstairs to the kitchen.

Octavia: Good morning Viny- Um, who is this.

Vinyl: Octavia, this is Scott.

Scott: How are you?

Octavia: My my Vinyl, you sure know how to pick em.

Vinyl: Oh shut up.

After breakfast and chat, Scott and Vinyl went into town. When they got there they found Pinkie and Applejack getting mad at each other.

Scott: Oh shit, better see whats up.

Pinkie pie: I told you, he likes Vinyl.

Applejack: Bull shit, he likes me, you see the way he looks at me. I did find him in my barn.

Scott: Hey, what are you fighting about?

Pinkie pie: Applejack thinks you love her and not Vinyl.

Scott: Is this true?

Applejack: I-I Um Fuck.

She then starts running away. Scott goes after her, after what seemed like a hour he stopped at sweet apple acres. He slowly trots in and looks around, he looked in the fields, the house and finally the barn. He goes inside the barn and finds her behind a hay stack.

Applejack: What are you doing here?

Scott: Why did you run away?

Applejack: Because, I was embarrassed that Pinkie pie told you I'm in love with you.

Scott: It's nothing to be embarrassed about, we all love somepony. I am in love with Vinyl, I know you will find love. You just have to put your mind to it and it will happen.

Applejack: Thanks.

She then begins to hug him, maybe a little to hard.

Scott: A-A-Air.

She lets go.

Applejack: Oh, haha sorry.

Scott: Its ok, I'm gonna find Vinyl.

Applejack: Ok, see you later.

Scott goes back to town to find Vinyl and Pinkie talking.

Vinyl: Ya, he is so sweet. He comforted me last night when I got scared of the thunder.

Pinkie pie: That's so sweet, oh her he is now.

Vinyl: Hey Scott.

Scott: Hey Vinyl.

They share a kiss.

Vinyl: Is Applejack alright?

Scott: Ya, just bummed that I love you.

Pinkie pie: Hey, you did really good last night Scott.

Scott: Thank you, it was a great party.

Pinkie pie: Thank you.

**Alright, that was chapter 4. So Applejack was in love with Scott, hope she is ok. I hope everyone is enjoying my story. As always, See you later.**


	5. Lost weekend ( part 1 )

**- Friday Night, Pinkie Pies house -**

Pinkie pie ( as usual ) was throwing a party, Vinyl was at the mixing table and Scott was in a drinking contest.

Scott:- in irish accent- FUCKIN EL, YOU DON"T QUIT APPLEJACK.

Applejack: SHIT NO, NOT UNTIL YALL QUIT FIRST, WE STILL HAVE 10 MINUTES.

Scott, Twilight, Spike, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Pinkie pie were playing power hour. Twilight and spike went out 6 minutes in, Fluttershy went out at 20 minutes, and Pinkie pie at 45 minutes. Scott and Applejack had only 10 minutes until over time and they were going strong. Power hour is take 1 shot every minute for 1 hour, the last pony standing wins.

Spike: Only 2 minutes left.

Scott had his next shot along with Applejack, he almost fell out of the chair. The reason he and Applejack were still going is they were in chairs, that's why the other quit, they had be standing. If you sit the alcohol takes longer to process, and these 2 made a bad last decision. They both stood for there last shot, touched glasses and were about to drink, when they both blacked out.

**- The next morning -**

Scott was the first to wake, he was not on his and Vinyls bed, or at Pinkie pies house. He was under a tree, he found tracks on the ground and he followed them to a big opening. He saw trees cracked in half, a rainbow colored track of fire, and a passed out rainbow dash at the end of the clearing. He trotted to her woke her up, she punched him then regretted it immediately.

Rainbow dash: OH MY GOD, SCOTT, I'M SO SORRY.

Scott: Eh, I've been worse.

Rainbow dash: What happened last night?

Scott: That's what I was gonna ask you, here let me help you up.

He helps her up, they decide to go into town, but little did they know, what they did last night they would never forget.

**Alright, just want to say, YES its a reference to the hangover. Watch it if you haven't and watch again if you have. Anyway hope you like the story, and as always, see you later.**


	6. Lost weekend ( part 2 )

**-Ponyville-**

After a few minutes of running Rainbow dash and Scott got to town to see no one. Streets empty, venders gone, and absolutely no sound.

Scott: What the fuck happened last night?

Just then a very worried looking Spike was stumbling out of a house.

Spike: They are out there.

He then tiptoed closer to them until.

Twilight: Spike get back here.

Spike: Don't worry, they aren't drunk.

With that said Rarity, Pinkie pie, Twilight, Fluttershy, and Vinyl trot out to them.

Scott: What the fuck happened?

Twilight: Come with us, we will tell you.

After going to Twilight's house, they go to the main room and sit in a circle.

Scott: Wait, were is Applejack?

Twilight: Hungover at her place.

Vinyl: May I start?

Twilight: Sure, any questions before we start.

Scott: Yes, are you mad at me Vinyl, for what I did after I blacked out.

Vinyl: When did you black out?

Scott: When I took that last shot.

Vinyl: Then no.

Twilight: If there are no more questions, lets begin.

**- After Scott took the shot -**

He slams the shot glass on the table.( Drunk Scott will always have an Irish accent)

Scott: OH FUCK, LETS GO DO SOMETHING.

Applejack: Ahh, my stomach, I think I'm gonna.

She then runs out of the room and vomits in the bathroom. The drunk Scott then walks to the door.

Scott: LETS GO FUCKERS.

Twilight: Yea, lets go do something, want to come Vinyl?

Vinyl: Yea.

Twilight, Vinyl, Fluttershy, Rainbow dash, and Pinkie pie follow Scott. He stops in an open field, he then goes to vinyl and lays her on the ground.

Vinyl: Ohh, haha, I love drunk Scott.

They then begin to make out, after about 5 minutes Pinkie pie, Twilight, and Fluttershy were making out to.

Rainbow dash: Hey Scott, come here.

He goes to her and Rainbow dash grabs him and starts making out with him. She then takes him in the air, they got so high in the sky the separated.

Rainbow dash: Hey, want to try something cool.

Scott: Sure.

She pulls him into a kiss and begins to fall, they get up to a very fast pace until ( like in the episode Double Rainboom ) they start turning the color of a rainbow. Twilight separates from Pinkie pie, and looks up.

Twilight: Oh shit, we should get out of here.

The four start to run until.

BOOM

It happened, the double rainboom happened and the sky filled with color. The town was not as destroyed but some houses were damaged, they crashed into the forest. Rainbow dash had let go of Scott and tried to stop but hit a tree and passed out, behind her was a rainbow colored fire trail. Scott was in the forest, he had hit a tree and was knocked out.

**- Present day -**

After that Scott was in shock, he had made out with Rainbow dash and broke the sound barrier.

Scott: Holy shit, Vinyl I-I'm sorry.

Vinyl: I forgive you. - She gave a playful shove -

Scott: I love you.

Vinyl: I love you to.

They share another kiss.

Rainbow dash: Wow, that tree probably made me forget.

Scott: Maybe, all of you guys ok.

Twilight: Yea, we are ok.

Vinyl: Hey, I have a question?

Scott: Sure.

Vinyl: Do you like hockey?

Scott: Do I like hockey, yes, I love it.

Vinyl: Maybe the 7 of us can go to the game tomorrow.

Scott: Were is it, you guys don't have a hockey stadium.

Vinyl: But the game isn't here, it in the crystal empire.

Twilight: Hey, you could me my brother Scott. His name is shinning armor.

Scott: That sounds like a plan.

**Ok, so a double rainboom, and Scott made out with Rainbow dash. Scott is gonna meet Shinning armor, what will he think of him, find out next time in " A whole new world." See you later.**


	7. Authors Note

**Alright, no chapter today, I am very tired. But I just want to say, thank you for making this my fastest grossing story. In a time of 4 days we reached 1000 views, thank you so much. I promise to post tomorrow but I a very tired, alright, see you later.**


	8. the hockey game

**- The Crystal Empire -**

After a long train ride, the seven made it to the Crystal Empire. The time was only 11:00 am and the game started at 7:00 pm, so they went to meet Shinning armor and Cadence. They go inside to see Cadence and Shinning armor eating lunch.

Shinning armor: Twili, what are you and your friends doing here.

Twilight: We can to see a hockey game.

Shinning armor: That's cool, who's your new friend.

Scott: Hello I am Scott.

Shinning armor: Nice to meet you.

Twilight and Cadence: Sun shine sun shine lady bugs await, clap your hooves and do a little shake.

Scott: Do they always do that?

Cadence: Yes we do, since we were kids.

Shinning armor: We were just starting lunch, want to join us?

Twilight: Sure.

During lunch Scott told Cadence and Shinning armor how he got there and everything about him. After lunch it was 1:00 pm, still 6 hours until the game, Scott and Vinyl went to the music shop.

Vinyl: Hey Scott?

Scott: Yes honey?

Vinyl: Can you teach me how to play a guitar.

Scott: Well pick one you want to try.

After some thinking and looking, she found a guitar by the name of " C-1 Elite Electric Guitar " for 400 bits.

Vinyl: That one - she gestured with her hoof -

Scott: Good choice, I owned on like that when I was human.

They ask one of the workers to get it down, Scott bought the guitar, a case for the guitar, a cord for the amp, and an amp. Total was 600 bits, they went outside to a bench.

Scott: Let me see it.

She gave it to him, he tuned it until it sounded good. He then played a song.

**(AN Do not own this song: wolfmother joker and the thief)**

Scott: I said the joker is a wanted man,  
He makes his way all across the land,  
See him sifting through the sand,

So I'll tell you all the story,  
About the joker and the thief of the night,

Always laughing in the midst of power,  
Always living in the final hour,  
There is always sweet in the sour,

We are not goin' home,

Can you see the joker flying over,  
As she's standing in the field of clover,  
Watching out everyday?  
I wonder what would happen if he took her away?

What you see well you might not know,  
You get the feelin' comin' after the glow,  
The vagabond is moving slow,

So I'll tell you all the story,  
'bout the joker and the thief of the night,

All the people that he see in the night,  
Hold their dreams up to the light,  
The old beast is searching for sight,

We are not goin' home,

Can you see the joker flying over,  
As she's standing in the field of clover,  
Watching out everyday?  
I wonder what would happen if he took her away?

I said the joker is a wanted man,  
He makes his way all across the land,  
See him sifting through the sand,

Tell you the story 'bout the the joker and the thief,  
I said, I'll tell you the story 'bout the the joker and the thief,  
I said, I'll tell you the story 'bout the the joker and the thief,  
Of the night

He was finished, he looked to Vinyl who began clapping. He also noticed other pony's were clapping a giving him bits, he couldn't hold them so he gave half to Vinyl.

Scott: I need to make this a career.

Vinyl: Alright, teach me your ways.

After about a few hours of playing she finally could play smoke on the water. ( **An: Don't own this song either **) They sat a chatted for awhile.

Scott: So, one day I was walking down the street in my home town. I saw on the street a store, another store, an open area, then 5 more stores. I looked in the space and it said " coming soon, the gap " and I say to myself " wow, its already here and it's still coming soon.

Vinyl: Hahaha that's a good one.

They notice Twilight walking to them.

Scott: Hey, whats up Twilight.

Twilight: Hey, the game starts in an hour. The other 4 are waiting at the stadium.

Scott: Alright, lets go.

They get to the stadium, buy tickets, and take their seats.

Scott: What are the team names?

Rainbow dash: The Crystal Empire Diamonds against the Manehattan Islanders.

Scott: Cool.

Announcer: The game will start in 5 minut-

BOOM


	9. Postpone

**Hey there everyone, first off the meaning of the title for this chapter. I will not be posting for this story until the Monday of December 2nd, to much going on in the next 9 days and will not have time to post. I just want to say again ( like I did a few days ago ) thank you for all of the views, in just a time of 2 days this story has had 700 views. HOLY SHIT, it may not be a lot to big authors who get a lot more views, but its a lot to me. Thank you so much for all of the love and support, and as always, see you later.**


	10. the return

BOOM

A giant hole was made in the roof of the stadium, the a glowing ball of blue light was slowly lowering onto the ice.

Twilight says "What the hell."

The figure on the ice says "All hail the great and powerful trixie!"

Around her neck was the Alicorn Amulet.

Twilight says "Wait, Zecora had the Alicorn Amulet in hiding, why does trixie have it?"

Trixie then turns the ice to concrete and makes everypony but Twilight, Scott, Vinyl, Flutter shy, Pinkie pie, and Rainbow dash Disappear then teleports the group of friends onto the concrete.

Trixie says "Well well well, looks like we have a new friend. What is your name?"

Scott yell back "I don't have to tell you shit you bi- AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Trixie begins electrocuting him will lighting. He falls to the grounds.

Vinyl yell "SCOTT!"

She then goes to his aid.

Twilight says "What is wrong with you Trixie, you really hurt him."

Trixie replies "Whats the matter Twilight, can't have a little fun?"

Rainbow dash angrily says "That's not fun, he is hurt real- AHHHHHH!"

Trixie begins electrocuting Rainbow dash to. Scott gets up and begins walking towards Trixie, she starts electrocuting him but he keeps going until they are face to face, he then uses the power from the electricity and uppercuts her. The electricity stops and her jaw is broken, he trots to her.

Trixie asks "H-ho how did you do that?"

Scott replies "I paid attention in science class, energy can't be removed or gained, it can only be transferred.

Trixie says sadly "I-I'm sorry I hurt you, can you forgive me?"

Scott replies "Yes, I just need that amulet."

Trixie removes and and gives it to Scott, Twilight is about to take it when Scott smashes it into pieces.

Twilight asks "Why did you do that?"

Scott replies "What just happened, can't happen again. Sure Trixie may not take it, its just other ponies that worry me."

After the long train ride back to ponyville, Scott and Vinyl went home. They got into bed when Scott asked a question.

Scott asks "Want to try something new?"

Vinyl replies "I think I know what you mean."

**Alright, that was chapter 10 of a whole new world. I hope everyone is enjoying this story, and as always see you later.**


	11. marriage?

**-Vinyls house, the next morning-**

The next morning Vinyl and Octavia a chatting in the kitchen when Scott comes downstairs.

Vinyl says "Good morning sweety, how did you sleep?"

Scott answers "After what we did last night, amazing. How did you two sleep?"

Octavia questions "What did you two do last night?"

Vinyl (blushes) says "We sort of, ya know . . . birds and the bees."

Octavia says "You 2 had sex last night?"

Vinyl (blushes darker red) "Yes."

Octavia asks "How is he at sex?"

Vinyl (blushes very dark red) yells "OCTAVIA!"

Octavia says "What, maybe I could have a shot at him."

Vinyl replies "Not my Scott."

Octavia says "Haha, just kidding. So I have a question."

Scott asks "What?"

Octavia answers "Have to two considered marriage?"

Scott questions "Marriage? We have only been a couple for a week."

Vinyl answers "Well, give us time to think. You never know how it will turn out."

**- 3 months later -**

After 3 months of thinking, Scott decided when and where he would ask her. It was a cool Friday night, Scott and Vinyl were at Sugarcube corner on a date. They were chatting about music.

Scott asks "So how's the progress on that song I told you to practice?"

Vinyl replies "Surprisingly well."

Scott questions "Why does it surprise you?"

Vinyl answers "I thought I would do bad."

Scott says "Well if you put your mind to something it will happen."

Vinyl says "You know the right words to say."

Scott says "So, I've been thinking."

Vinyl questions "About what?"

Scott replies "You and me, we have been together for the better part of 3 months. But I want more than just being Coltfriend and Marefriend, Vinyl Scratch, will you marry me?"

Vinyl yells "YES, YES, A THOUSAND TIMES YES, I WOULD LOVE TO MARRY YOU!"

She jumped over the table and on to him and they started hugging eachother. Everyone in the shop started clapping, the couple got up and walked to Vinyls house. When they got inside they see Octavia drinking tea.

Octavia questions "Vinyl why are you crying?"

Vinyl answers "Because, Scott asked me to marry him. I said yes."

Octavia replies "Congratulations, we need to start planning soon."

Scott says "Lets start tomorrow, I am tired."

Vinyl replies "Yea, me to, lets go to sleep."

Octavia says "Ok, good night."

Scott replies "Good night."

**-the next day-**

Scott woke up, he looked over at the clock to see it read "6:00 a.m", he then looked down at Vinyl her arms were wrapped around him and she had a smile on her face. He kissed her forehead and got up, he went downstairs and saw he was the first to wake up. He decided he would try to make coffee, when he was almost done he was startled by Vinyl walking up next to him.

Scott says "Good morning sweety, how did you sleep?"

Vinyl replies "I was with you, haha. How did you sleep?"

Scott answers "I slept good."

As the day went on Octavia came downstairs and they began planning for Scott and Vinyl's wedding. At the end of the day they had most of what was needed done, what Vinyl would wear, when the wedding would be, who would be Scotts best mare, who would be the marriage officiant, and where the wedding would be. They would get married in 3 weeks on January the 18th 2014, Applejack would be Scott's best mare, the wedding would be in town square, princess Celestia would be the marriage officiant, and Vinyl's dress was a mix of blues, blacks and whites in a stripped pattern.

**-January 18th 2014, 6:00 a.m-**

Vinyl and Octavia had stayed at their regular house while Scott slept in Twilight's library.

RING RING RING RI- SLAM

Scott's alarm went off, he got up and put his suit on. He then went outside and thought to himself "_Wow, I'm getting married in 6 hours."_ He was then greeted by Twilight.

Twilight says "Good morning Scott, ready for your big day?"

Scott replies "Yes, thank you for all of the help"

He then hugged her.

Twilight says "No problem, let have breakfast."

After Scott, Twilight, and Spike ate breakfast it was 7:15 am. Meanwhile at Vinyl's house, Octavia and Rarity getting Vinyl ready.

Octavia asks "Are you gonna wear you glasses?"

Vinyl replies "No, its my wedding day, of course not."

Rarity was getting her hair ready.

Rarity says "Let me know if i hurt you, ok."

Vinyl replies "Ok."

Across town a sugarcube corner Pinkie pie, Applejack, Rainbow dash, and flutter shy were getting their bridesmaids dresses on.

Rainbow dash yells "OW PINKIE, to rough on the hair."

Pinkie replies "Sorry dashy."

Applejack says "I can't believe Scott wants me to be his bestmare."

Fluttershy asks "What time is this wedding again?"

Rainbow dash answers "Its at 12 o'clock."

Just then Twilight shows up.

Twilight says "Hey girls, how are we doing?"

Pinkie replies "Alright, I only need to work on your hair and get the bridesmaid dress on you and we will be done.

Twilight says "Good, Scott has his suit on and is ready to go."

**-4 hours later-**

After the bridesmaids got ready they went to see Vinyl, she was done with her dress and hair.

Vinyl asks "How is Scott doing?"

Twilight replies "He is doing great."

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

**Alright, who knocked on the door. Will it be Scott or something worse, find out next time in "a whole new world" See you later.**


	12. the wedding

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Twilight trotted to the door and opened it to see princess Celestia and 2 guards.

Twilight says "Hello princess, how are you?"

Celestia replies "I am great, where it the bride?"

Twilight says "She's in here, come in come in.

After they chatted for a few minutes the went to town square to get ready. It was 11:55 and ponies were coming and sitting in the seats, Celestia was on the platform next to Scott who was waiting. The Bridesmaids were waiting and finally the music started, Applejack and Vinyl walked slowly down the isle to the platform, Applejack then stood next to Celestia and to the side of Scott. Scott and Vinyl were now face to face and the music stopped.

Celestia says "Mares and gentlecolts, family and friends, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the joining of Scott and Vinyl Scratch in marriage. With love and commitment, they have decided to live their lives together as husband and wife. True marriage is more than joining the bonds of marriage of two persons; it is the union of two hearts. It lives on the love you give each other and never grows old, but thrives on the joy of each new day. Marriage is love. May you always be able to talk things over, to confide in each other, to laugh with each other, to enjoy life together, and to share moments of quiet and peace, when the day is done. May you be blessed with a lifetime of happiness and a home of warmth and understanding."

At this point someponies in the crowd and most of the bridesmaids were shedding tears, they came the voues.

Scott says "Vinyl, for the first time in my life, I have found the one I want to be with forever. I love how you override your fear of people seeing your eyes, you are the strongest being I have meet and I want to be with you forever."

Vinyl says "Scott, you have helped me in so many ways. With this wedding, my fears, and more than I can say. You are my everything and I just want to say, I love you."

Celestia says "Do you Vinyl, take Scott to be your lawfully wedded husband, promising to love and cherish, through joy and sorrow, sickness and health, and whatever challenges you may face, for as long as you both shall live?"

Vinyl replies "I do "

Celestia says "Do you Scott, take Vinyl to be your lawfully wedded wife, promising to love and cherish, through joy and sorrow, sickness and health, and whatever challenges you may face, for as long as you both shall live?"

Scott replies "I do"

Celestia says "By the power vested in me by all of Equestria , I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

They share a long passionate kiss. After they separate they begin walking to the carriage, Vinyl threw the bouquet and somepony caught it. They get in the carriage and take off.

**Yay, they got married. This story has been so much fun to write and its all thanks to you the viewers. I hope everyone is enjoying this story so far, and as always see you later.**


	13. Epilogue

As the years went on Scott and Vinyl had 2 kids on boy and one girl. As they grew older Scott became the best guitar player in all of Equestria, he played at the wedding of Cadence and Shinning armor. As their kids grew older they moved out and had kids of their own, then on one fateful day Scott and Vinyl where walking together talking when it started raining. Scott suggested to look for shelter but Vinyl convinced him to continue on, then it happened. Vinyl was struck by lighting, she was not breathing. Scott yelled for a doctor, she was pronounced dead at the age of 40 on november the 2nd 2039 at 4:00 pm. Scott broke down, he didn't play as well as he used to, the maine 6 comforted hi but it wasn't enough. A few weeks past and he had enough pain, he bought some pesticide and locked himself in his house. He opened the 5 gallon container and drank the contents, after a few minutes his organs began to shut down, then his heart stopped. He died, there was a funeral, the 3 princesses were there for the viewing. But what happened to Scott was amazing. He opened his eyes.

Scott says "Were the fuck am I?"

A voice from behind says "Hello my son."

He turns around to see a figure taller than him, he put a hand on his shoulder.

Scott asks "Are you, god?"

God replies "Yes my son, you are in pergetory. You commited suicide. you can't go to heaven or hell, you must now spin this wheel and go to where it lands on."

Just then a wheel appears with names of different places. Scott spins it and it lands on a space labeled "Equestria".

**THE END**

**Oh shit, he has to go back. What will happen when he goes back. Find out in the sequel to this story called "A returning" will the ponies believe this coincidence or not. The story will be published on January 1st 2014. See you later. **


End file.
